The Model 370A Sequencing System by Applied Biosystems Inc. will be used by investigators from UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, and at nearby Rutgers University, for projects in biology and medicine. The system will be located in the DNA Synthesis Network Laboratory of the New Jersey Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine, which is part of a group of laboratories established to develop new biotechnology services for scientists at both universities and other institutions. Two automated DNA synthesizers are located in this laboratory for production of fluorescent primers needed for sequence determination. In addition to providing sequencing service, students and post doctoral fellows in university laboratories throughout the state will be competitively selected for training in the use of this equipment.